Suddenly
by ekagrey
Summary: This is how I have wanted the Alex and Addison relationship to go from the beginning. Starts right after Wishin' and Hopin'...enjoy
1. Chapter 1

I in no way own Grey's Anatomy or its characters….

_Suddenly_

Addison stretched her long limbs; contentment kept her lying in the bed for a few more minutes. She took to the time to study the shadows that crept across the ceiling in the darkened room thanks to the open shades on the windows. The hotel suite that she had been living in since the divorce had been a comfortable one; so comfortable in fact that she was taking her time looking for a new place. Once she took that last step, it would be the final acknowledgement that her marriage was over, that she had failed. Derek was happy now, the haunted look that had been in his eyes for the last eight months was gone. Addison was glad that he was happy. She was also glad that Meredith was happy. Throughout the whole ordeal that poor girl had been the ultimate victim. They all deserved a chance at happiness, but it was hard sometimes to realize how things had happened and where it left her. Her once organized and planned life no longer existed. Except for the consistency of her job at Seattle Grace, she was free floating. Her emotions were constantly changing: sometimes facing the prospect of living life alone didn't bother her; sometimes it did. Yesterday it did.

The day started like all other days. She had had a few early surgeries lined up and then would take them as they came. The morning seemed endless; excitement over the new clinic and possibly a new head of surgery (if the Chief really decided to retire) had the four attendings scratching at one another's throats. Well all of them except Addison. Her strategy was a little more subtle, more feminine. Let Derek and Burke go head to head and then calmly, quietly step in when they had beaten one another to a pulp. The same went for Mark. He actually believed that he had a chance that the Chief would even consider him; it was an amusing idea, but if he did Addison would cross that bridge when she came to it. The only thing that seemed to be ruffling her feathers yesterday, other than the toxic patient who had all the surgeons either sick or trying to get sick, was Alex Karev.

He was everywhere. Whenever she turned around he was either sauntering down the hall looking at her with those come and get me eyes or, unaware that he was being observed, was taking care of a patient with patience and kindness; not something that he was known for. The first time that she met him, Addison couldn't stand him. He was loud, blunt, extremely sure of himself, and had no respect for her field of medicine. However as time went by Addison discovered a different side of Alex; one that was caring, sincere, sensitive, and wonderful. She wasn't sure when exactly it happened, but some little voice inside her head kept telling her that she was falling for him.

The more she heard it, the easier it was to accept it and the harder it was not to act on it. One day, after an especially trying day Addi couldn't help herself. Alex walked into Joe's. He didn't see her at first which was fine because it allowed her to take in the eye candy, but after he got his beer she couldn't help but say hi. And say hi she did…he came over a little closer to her, they talked about dads or at least that's what she remembered them talking about. Before she knew what she was doing enough to stop herself she had her hands on his face, pulling him to her…to her lips.

The kiss started out soft, just lips touching lips. However, once she felt his response, Addison deepened the kiss and Alex more than willingly followed. For the next few seconds time stopped, the bar faded away and no one else in the world existed except the two of them. His mouth was deep, sweet, dark and tasted of the beer that he had been drinking. If only she could drink him in completely. Reluctantly she pulled away, but kept her face close to his. It was impossible to pull her eyes away from his. He smiled that little self conscious half smile of his; the smile he smiled every time she caught him in the NICU sitting with a sick baby. He was caring and sweet whether he wanted to admit it or not and she _was_ completely falling for him.

It was the contact that her body made with the other one in the bed that had Addison jolting back to the present. That single touch reminded her of what happened the rest of the day and brought with it the horrible realization that she was in bed with Mark, not in her hotel room, but in his. She didn't have to ask herself why she slept with Mark. She knew. Loneliness was a horrible enemy. It made people do things that they would otherwise have better sense to avoid, and Addison considered herself a very sensible woman. It was just that after the craziness of yesterday, the prospect of going home to an empty room and spending the night alone was more than she could bear.

She knew that she was using Mark to fill the void that denying herself Alex had created, but she didn't want to ruin the budding relationship that she was creating with Alex by jumping in the bed with him…no matter how much she wanted to. Just looking at him recently had sent her blood pressure through the roof, had her head spinning, and her stomach doing those powerful little flip flops. She knew what those flip flops meant. She wanted him…she wanted him the second she saw him and it was getting so bad that she no longer trusted herself to be in the same room with him. The fact that Callie had been able to see and recognize the drooling and squirming episode she had had while following Alex's retreating form made Addison even more determined to keep the distance.

Mark, Mark had used Addison to get what he wanted and she had used him. Once upon at time Addi knew that there had been some kind of love between them, but whatever it was slowly burned out when she decided to be with Derek, however in times of trial and loneliness, Mark was a good substitute. When she had been grieving over losing Derek, all it took was one phone call and Mark was out in Seattle with her in his arms. The sex that they had was good; actually it was better than good, it was amazing. Mark was a playboy and would always be one; so it was easier for Addison to feel that taking advantage of him for one night was not such a bad thing. Goodness knows he had done it to her more than once in the past few years. Last night he recognized that she had an itch that needed to be scratched and was more than willing to be one to do the scratching. At the time, in the heat of need, Addi had no qualms, but now as she lay in his bed, beside him the only thing that she wanted to do was flee the scene.


	2. Chapter 2

I in no way own Grey's Anatomy or its characters….

The harsh light of the hall assaulted her eyes as she opened the door, but the desire to put as much distance between the two of them held greater urgency than avoiding slight discomfort. She pulled her white terrycloth robe tighter around her slim body and hurried down the hall to sanctuary of her own room. It was hard to believe that she felt this dirty, but she did. It seemed that her conscious was indeed working after all. A nauseous feeling found its way into her stomach along with a sudden realization; one that she had pushed farther and farther back into her mind. When she had slept with Mark before, somewhere in the back of her mind she pictured them together. If she wasn't going to be with Derek, then it made sense that she would be with Mark. That was before Alex came into her world and found his way into heart. _This is ridiculous. I shouldn't even be feeling this way about Alex. He himself told me that the kiss meant nothing to him…just because he kissed me back didn't mean that he wanted to be with me. I'm stupid…I shouldn't be feeling this way…right?_ Trying to convince herself that she was right usually made her feel better, but tonight it just wasn't working.

She reached the door, thankfully she was able to open and shut it quickly. She slid to the floor. _Damn it!_ _My life is always going to be like this. I had my chance at happiness and now it's over for me…_small tears spilled out of the corner of her eyes and slowly made their way down her cheeks. _I can't believe I slept with him…it was stupid and I KNEW it. _

She was still beating herself up when a knock on the door had her bolting up in surprise. Sudden apprehension filled her. He was going to be out there, wondering why she left in the middle of the night. He was going to want answers and she didn't have answers. She gathered up her courage, he deserved something, some explanation and she was going to be woman enough to give it to him. On that note Addison opened the door.

"M….."

She had prepared herself for battle, but suddenly the breath left her body, her face lost its color. She stood staring into the face of Alex Karev.

"Alex?" _The name still sounded weird coming out of her lips; it was so personal. When had she begun to see him as simply Alex not Karev? _

"I know that you weren't expecting me, but there is something that I need to say. I've tried to avoid it, to push it out of my mind, but I can't so here it is."

With that he pulled her to him. The kiss was intense. It was heart stopping…blood rushing. His mouth was rough, demanding. He wanted and he took. At first Addison was so stunned that she could do nothing more than cling to his shoulders. She had no control, it felt like she was drowning and coming up for air all at the same time. It didn't take long before she regained her bearing and began kissing him back just as intensely; wrapping her arms around his neck to bring their bodies even closer together. His tongue was everywhere at once. It was a delicious feeling…one that had her reeling when he finally pulled back. They were still locked in the embrace, his head resting against hers while their ragged breathing filled the air. It was a wonderful sound; one that Alex wanted to hear over and over again. Before he could think, he reclaimed her swollen mouth. This time there was no hesitation, only sweet, eager willingness. She took as much as he took and gave more than he could have ever imagined.

"Addison…I…Addison…"

It was nothing more than a breathless whisper. He pulled her more fully into the room and shut the door. The electric sparks going off in her head were rapidly spreading heat, an intense heat throughout her body. She wanted him; she wanted him so badly she felt like she was going to burst. For Alex nothing else mattered except feeling Addison trembling and clinging to him. He couldn't get enough of the way it felt to hold her, the way she moved with him; against him. The feelings that he thought had disappeared when he lost Izzie to Denny were still alive and they were screaming for Addison. It was an incredible high.

He gently lowered her to the bed and began to kiss her face, her neck, her hands. Those hands that he had seen numerous times save the lives of mothers and their babies. These hands offered hope...healing. He couldn't get enough. The robe she wore was the only thing between him and her sweet skin. He wanted, needed to take, to give, to conquer and be conquered. Addison riding her own high couldn't remember where she had been and what she had been doing prior to Alex's arrival. However as he began to peel away the robe, she stiffened in horror as the realization came crashing around her with the force of a tidal wave. She had just slept with Mark. Less than two hours ago his mouth and hands had been all over her; he had kissed her and been inside of her. And here was Alex, sweet, sexy, sensitive Alex kissing her, getting ready to explore her body; to take her and claim her as his. The dirtiness and sudden panic that she felt made her stomach churn and her head spin. She pushed him away and gulped for air while wrapping the robe tightly around her. Alex had no idea what made her shy away; what made her look like she was going to be sick. He reached out to touch her, but she shied away, curling herself into a tight ball on the opposite side of the bed just out of his reach.

"Addison…Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?" The confusion in his voice was laced with desire.

"No it's not you…It's just that…Alex we can't do this. Not here, not now."

"What do you mean? I thought…I don't understand."

Passion could still be clearly seen in his eyes and she could hear his laborious breathing even with the space between them. Tears began to weld in her eyes and her voice trembled when she began to speak.

"It's not you Alex; it's me and I can't ask you to understand…"

"Yes you can. All you have to do is tell me; whatever it is I'll understand."

His body was calming down and his brain was beginning to work more clearly. He knew that he kissed her and she kissed back. Her body had reacted the way a woman's does when she wants the kisses and the caresses.

"No you won't…I like you so much…more than I even knew…you have this way with the patients…you really care about them, it's so genuine, so heartfelt….you work so hard to create this macho image, but when you let someone see through it you're such a beautiful person and I…I think that I could be falling for you hard and I…I…"

"Well that's definitely not going to make me upset. I was coming to tell you the same thing. Well not the macho part, but the me falling for you part. I had this whole speech running in my mind, but when I saw you looking all fragile and flustered it just seemed that I would get the point across more clearly if I showed you instead of stumbling over the words, but I want to tell you what I was going to say…now."

"Alex…I"

"No Addison," he said cutting her off with a wave of his hand. "I came here to tell you what I needed to say, not to fall into bed with you. I mean this is nice, but it's not what I wanted to do and I'm glad that you stopped me because what I want with you is more than just a night…You are an amazing woman. You're not only amazingly talented, but you're strong. People like Derek Shepherd and Mark Sloane don't and can't define who you are because you don't let them. You are decisive and wonderful and…"

Before she could stop them, the tears that had been welling in her eyes and blurring her vision slowly began to trickle down her flushed cheeks. There was nothing in the world that she wanted to hear more. For the past few weeks he was the only thing on her mind; during the day and during the night. After he had told her that he wasn't looking for a relationship Addison felt cut off; lost. She had been full of an all consuming need for which there was no substitute no matter where she looked, no matter who she looked to. Now here he was, tonight of all nights, sitting on her bed, lips swollen from her kisses, hair tousled from her hands, saying all the things that she had been dreaming, needing him to say. She knew she had to tell him. Not waiting for him to finish, she blurted it out.

"Alex, I slept with Mark…tonight…"

"What?"

It was said quietly…there was no malice in his voice, no laying of blame; only simple confusion. It had her hurrying on while drying her eyes. He deserved an explanation, no he deserved the truth.

"I could do the crying thing, and trust me it would be easier, but I'm going to tell the truth…"

She took a breath and continued on

"You know that I have been falling all over myself when I've seen you. I kissed you the other night and it was great, but them you told me basically to fk off and today after all the drama I was lonely…I just couldn't face the idea of coming back to an empty room and so to combat that feeling I slept with Mark. It's unforgivable I know. I can't believe that I did it and if I had it to do over again I wouldn't have done it, but that can't happen. So if you want to leave I understand perfectly, but I want you to know that I do like you a lot and if you want to continue what we were about to start, the relationship not the sex, I would really love and appreciate that, but ultimately it's your call."

He looked at her, wonder clearly written on his face; what he said next surprised and shook her more than if he had got up and stormed out. "To be honest…I would have done the same thing. You were lonely. I get that. I blew you off. I know that. Mark is a grade "A" asshole, but he also meant enough to you that you were willing to cheat on Derek with him, so I can understand why you turned to him. You don't have to feel bad about that. You're human Addison and even the best of us get lonely and need a little sex. The important thing is that you feel enough for me to let me know, to let me choose. What you did is not unforgivable because there is nothing to forgive."

With his next breath he leaned over, closing the space between them and laid a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I'm gonna go, but I'll see you tomorrow at the hospital."

With that Alex slid off the bed and out the door leaving Addison to digest all that happened. She in turn slid off the bed, walked into the pristine bathroom. She turned on the shower and waited for it to heat up. When steam began to rise and fill the room, she slid the robe off of her shoulders and let it slither to the floor. _Things are going to different from now on. No more Mark to cushion the falls, no more indecisiveness. I am back in control and things are going to stay that way._ She scrubbed her body until it held a rosy glow. The harder she scrubbed, the more she felt like she was shedding off the baggage that she had been carrying around for way too long now. She wanted to feel clean, to feel free. The past was done, things _were _going to change. Alex was her future and the only thing she had to do head toward it; toward him. The rest of the details would work themselves out in their own time.


	3. Chapter 3

I in no way own Grey's Anatomy or its characters….

The rapid and staccato tone of Seattle Grace comforted Addison from the instant she walked through the doors. There was movement all around, not one person was standing still. The noise, the needs, and the activity allowed Addison, especially on days like this one, to push her worries out of her mind, at least for a time. Some days she felt like it was the only thing that kept her grounded. When her marriage with Derek was on the rocks, she had the hospital. When she was drowning in sorrow, the hospital was the place where she was able to come up for air. It was her haven, but today, today it would be a battleground. She would have to be able to successfully carry out her duties and still find time to tell Mark they were over for good in addition to keeping the budding relationship with Alex under wraps. Experience told her that this was not going to be an easy task.

When she left New York for Seattle, Mark followed. He went home for a while, but after the end of her marriage he came back, unfortunately for her he stayed. Sometimes like early last night, she had been a little grateful for his presence, but for the most part he was a pest. Today he was going to be a pest. She knew that every time she slept with him she was leading him on just a little bit, but she also knew that he used people and likewise knew when he was being used. _I can do this. I've done it before. Mark and I are not right for each other and deep down we both know it. If I thought that things could have worked out I would have stayed in New York and had the baby, but I didn't I came here. And now I've started this new life and Mark just can't be a part of it. He knows that…this will be okay…right? Alex and I will just have to keep whatever we're trying to build here a secret for a while…and then it will all be okay…Burke did it, Derek did it, I can sure as hell do it._

She stepped into the elevator and made her way to the second floor, put her things into her locker, grabbed her coat, attached her id, and headed out the door to begin the day that would hopefully change her life for the better. Yes, today was going to be the day.

Her charts were in order, ready to go like they always were. Dr. Bailey and her interns were standing at the nurses stations. Apparently they had finished pre rounds and were getting ready to be assigned to their daily tasks.

"Grey, you're with Burke today. Stevens, you get to go with Shepherd. Yang, go find Sloane. O'Malley, you get the pit. Karev…"

"Dr. Bailey…I need an intern today. If it's okay with you I'll take Karev. He did such a good job the other day that I thought he might enjoy another go at it."

Alex grimaced slightly…inwardly he was jumping up and down for joy, but outwardly he treated the prospect of working OB with the same disdain that he had always shown. He decided on his way home last night that the best way to go about this new whatever he and Addison were trying to have needed to be kept secret. Addi smiled as Dr. Bailey shot Alex a look and then turned to smile at her.

"He's all yours Dr. Montgomery. Take him for as long as you need him."

"Thanks…Let's go Karev."

The two headed down the hall together. Addison was careful to keep her pace and tone as normal as possible.

"Alright Karev, we're going to have a busy morning. We have a C-section scheduled in 45 minutes and before that we need to check on rooms 334, 38, and 42. Room 338 is in preterm labor. Right now we have a hold on it, but the baby really needs as much time as possible. 334 is having twins. One is a little bigger than the other so I need you to do an ultrasound and some blood work. When the labs get back come and get me and we'll see where we go from there… "

Alex could see how desperately she was trying to keep her head clear, to put the needs of her patients above everything that was going on; above her excitement over him and the possibility of a future together and her apprehension towards the coming encounter with Sloane. However he before he could fully jump on her bandwagon he needed a moment where he could hold her and properly bid her a good morning. Without breaking his stride Alex took Addison's elbow and guided her towards the supply closet that they were just about to pass.

She didn't have time to protest or even to consider the possibility of who might have seen them head into the closet. She didn't even have time to get her bearings. She heard the door shut and in the next instant found herself in Alex's arms; his warm lips on hers. Again her world stopped; time, noise, everything was gone except for the feel of his lips on hers. At first the kiss was soft, unlike the night before. Now that Alex knew where he stood, he was more than willing to take his time; to allow her to revel in the suspense of what was yet to come. He traced the outline of her lips with his own before drawing her closer to deepen the kiss. Once again he found her mouth sweet; sinuous. He let one of his hands leave the small of her back to travel up to touch. Her neck was soft, graceful, and yet strong. He let his fingers brush along her jaw bone which was elegant and well defined. He could feel the muscles in her checks, strong and supple as she kissed him back. He knew that she was lost in the bliss of the moment. His hand continued to travel up the side of her face until he found it tangled in the mass of red hair. She had worn it loose today. He loved when she did this because it allowed him to see her softer more vulnerable side.

"Good Morning," he whispered when they finally pulled apart.

He loved the way she looked right at this moment; the way that he had made her look. Her face was flushed, her chest heaving while she was fighting to regain the breath that had left her body.

"Good Morning to you too," she said swatting him away with her hand. "I have to tell you with greetings like that I won't be able to work so that's gonna have to stop." A smile played about her lips and once again before she knew it he had taken them again.

This time when he pulled away he laughed. "Well you better get used to having a few of these meetings throughout the day…it's the only way I can stop myself from loosing my mind. Do you know how many days I have dreamed about this exact moment? About stealing little hidden moments away with you? I'm sorry madam, but you're going to have to oblige."

This time it was Addison who pulled his head down to her own. The kiss was a quick, hard lip to lip, and when she pushed him away he saw the laughter in her eyes.

"This is going to be a good day," she stated to the room in general, while pushing him aside, reorganizing herself and opening the door.

Alex waited for a few seconds and followed suit. "It sure is," he mumbled as he headed out the door to follow Addison down the hall and into room 334.


	4. Chapter 4

I in no way own Grey's Anatomy or its characters….

The day was long. Though Alex had promised Addison that he would steal her away to secluded places where he could kiss her senseless, there had been no time. A few emergency surgeries had found their way onto the board making Addison go from one surgery to the next four straight times. The day was almost over when she finally found the time to hide away in the lounge with a cup of steaming coffee. She sat down and pulled her scrub cap off of her head. Her back ached and her leg muscles were tight, her eyes were tired, and she could feel the beginnings of a tension headache coming on. Her hair had been in a ponytail too long. She loosened it and ran her fingers through her red curls massaging her temples and hairline as she combed. It felt good to have a few minutes. She had predicted that the day would be long, she had been concerned about running into Mark, but she had been so busy that she had yet to see him. She closed her eyes and allowed her head to rest against the wall. It felt good just to be. The pager at her side brought her back to reality. "911 Room 338"

"_Crap, it's too early_…" she stood up and headed down the hall.

It was two hours later when Addison finally shed her scrubs and tennis shoes for her more traditional wear. A black Armani wrap-around dress and her classic cut, black Chanel pumps. She ran her fingers through her hair once more trying to smooth out the impression of the ponytail. "This is as good as it's gonna get tonight," she said on a sigh and headed out the door.

The cool Seattle air felt refreshing against her flushed skin. She was tired. The ammonia filled air of the hospital couldn't hold a candle to the fresh clean scent of early spring. "_It must have rained sometime today. Everything smells so fresh,_" she thought to herself. "Now to go home and get lost in a hot bath…" She didn't have time to finish her thought because there leaning on the side of her car stood Alex. He looked so cute, so sincere, so into to her…it took her breath away.

"Hey, long day?" He said it softly.

"Yeah." Her stomach was turning flip flops. "I think I need to soak in a good long shower."

"Okay, well I will let you get to it and I'll see you soon."

"Is that a promise?" A grin played about her lips.

"You'd better believe it."


	5. Chapter 5

I in no way own Grey's Anatomy or its characters….

The rush of hot water streaming over her body released tension from her muscles that Addison didn't even know she had been carrying around. It had been a hellish day, avoiding Mark, the emergency surgery, the seemingly growing amount of patients…keeping whatever she had going on with Alex a secret. The thought of his name brought a smile to her lips. She closed her eyes and leaned further into the flow of the water. She could almost see him, his intense eyes; dark with desire, his lips; slightly parted ready to meet hers, not holding their usual cocky grin. The warm water hitting her face did nothing to bring Addison back to reality, if anything it was pushing her deeper into fantasy. Now even better than seeing him she could feel his touch. She had the sensation of arms enveloping her, strong, knowledgeable hands running up and down her wet torso. A moan escaped her lips. She leaned her head back as lips skimmed the column of her neck. It was only when the back of her head hit a very real shoulder that Addison was brought out of dream world back to reality.

She was not alone in the shower. A very solid, very masculine, very naked body was behind her. There _were_ hands roaming over her stomach, making lazy circles on her breasts. There were lips kissing the sensitive area on her neck. She stiffened.

"Addi, relax."

It was not Alex's mouth that formed those words. It was not his warm breath brushing over her heated skin, nor was it his jaw rubbing against her shoulder. This particular jaw line was peppered with wiry stubble and was brazing her skin. Her fear faded, replaced by at first annoyance and then anger. She knew those hands, that voice, that eager and more than willing body. She whipped around sending the intruder stumbling back in surprise.

"Mark, what the hell are you doing in my shower and more importantly, how the hell did you get into my room?"

Mark took her in, all of her. She was gloriously naked. He still couldn't get over her beauty. Every time he saw her there was something new for him to marvel at. He had seen her naked so many times, actually he had seen her naked and wet more than his fair share, but here she was standing there so proud, so indignant, so regal. He wanted to scoop her up and ravish her then and there…in fact her planned on doing just that. He headed toward her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Stop Mark, I'm serious!"

She pushed him away, turned the water off and got out. She reached for a towel, wrapped it around herself and threw another one in Mark's direction. She took in his wet, sexy body standing naked in her shower. The confused look on his face would have in any other situation been funny. The haphazard pile of his discarded clothes and his obvious eagerness would have in another time and place flattered her, but today, today they made her angry. What made him think he had the right to invade her privacy anytime he pleased? They weren't living together. She hadn't made a commitment to him. Yes she had slept with him last night, but they had been using each other for sex since she found Meredith's panties in Derek's tux pocket. He had come to comfort. Then, when he had come to stay he helped her fill the loneliness of night, but that still didn't give him the right to sneak into her room and onto her anytime he felt the urge. Yes, the more she stood and looked at him, the madder she became.

"Mark," she took a breath to calm her nerves and lower the obvious irritation in her voice, "how did you get in here?"

"I got a key from the desk clerk. I wanted to surprise you."

"He's not supposed to give them out to anyone without my permission."

Even as she said it she knew that she was wasting her breath. What Mark Sloane wanted Mark Sloane got. It wasn't surprising that he had been able to finagle a key card out the desk manager.

"I just told him that you and I were an item and you had given me a spare copy, but I left it at the hospital and I needed to get into the room. He didn't put up much of a fight…he's seen us come in all over each other before. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I don't want you in here. The big deal is that no matter how many times I've slept with you, we're not together. We're not going to be together!"

"You say that now…"

"No Mark," she cut him off mid sentence, "we're not going to be together. If I had wanted you, really wanted you, and if you had been able to want me the way that you were supposed to; we would be together; probably up to our heads in diapers and spit up. It wasn't in the cards for us then and it certainly isn't now."

"You're just saying that," he countered. His face was no longer a mix of confusion and desire. His eyes had gone hot and then icy cold. The faint lines around his eyes and on his forehead deepened as he drew his brows together in a frown. He wrapped the towel more firmly about his hips and stepped out onto the bath mat a mere three feet away from where she stood.

"No Mark, I'm not."

"Yes Addison you are because if you were really serious about us being finished then you would quit crawling into my bed every time you want to scratch the itch."

"What…."

"No, I'm not finished." His voice was loud now, full of anger and resentment. He did not like being rejected, but having Addison reject him over the same old shit that she pulled up every other week was not going to fly with him tonight.

"If you were so determined for there to not be an us, you wouldn't keep coming back. Admit it Addison, you love me. Deep down in there," he said pointing to her chest, "you're still hung up on me, on us."

Some of the fire that had filled her eyes dissipated. Not because there was any truth in his words, but because she knew what she had to do and she could see now that this was going to hurt him more than she had originally thought. He was still clinging to the shell of what they once had…he was still hoping. It was going to hurt, but she had to do it.

"Mark…I'm seeing someone." It was said quietly. There was no malice in her voice. It was just simply put out.

"What…Addison, you were just in my bed last night. You didn't seem too attached to anyone then."

"The truth is yesterday I was frustrated with him. He wasn't making a move and I was afraid to. I used you as a crutch and that was wrong. I'm sorry for that."

"You're still not giving me a straight answer. When did this so called relationship start? It couldn't have been very long."

She had seen the hurt. The instant she told him it was written clearly all over his face, but he had done a quick job covering it. The mask he used was anger.

"Last night, after I left your room he came to mine. We talked. I told him everything…the truth, you, sleeping with you last night was something that I chose not to keep from him. He had a right to know, but he chose me anyway. He loves me Mark…and I think I love him."

He didn't want to hear anymore; actually his heart couldn't stand for him to hear anymore. Where did she come off? He clutched the towel even more tightly; bent down grabbed his clothes and stormed towards the door without sending her another look. He threw it open with one firm yank and proceeded to run smack into Alex Karev.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	6. Chapter 6

_For all of you who have read and waited for a continuation of this story; I apologize for taking such a long time in getting it out. I was waiting for inspiration. I never upload something that I'm not satisfied with. I need to be able to want to read it before I put it out for others to read. Hope that you enjoy this next part of _**Suddenly**

I in no way own Grey's Anatomy or its characters…

Their shoulders collided, sending Alex stumbling towards the wall and Mark grasping for his towel. For an instant they were both dazed and utterly confused; though it didn't take long for either to gain his baring. They made eye contact and held it, each sizing the other up, resembling caged animals before a fight. Neither was willing to turn his back or lower his head. Alex stood to his full height. Mark in turn squared his shoulders trying to intimidate the younger man while his mind quickly tried to make sense of the situation. _What the hell was Karev doing at the hotel, better yet what was he doing outside of Addison's door? And why was he staring at him like any minute he was coming in for the kill? _

All of a sudden it dawned on Mark. Karev. Karev was the man Addison had been talking about. There were so many emotions cruising around in his brain; his heart. He wasn't quite sure whether to laugh, cry, or blindly beat the shit out of the cocky little bastard.

Laughter eventually won out. He couldn't hold back the laugh building up, trapping the air in his lungs. It was too great. Addison actually thought she could have a relationship with baby boy? The laugh started out as a chuckle; one that rumbled deep in his chest, but before he could contain it; before he knew what he was doing Mark was doubling over laughing. If his hands hadn't been occupied with keeping the towel in place around his hips and clutching his clothes they would have been cradling his now aching sides.

"Mark, have you lost your mind? Are you trying to make this situation any worse? I told you to leave, how is that funny? I see no humor in thi…" The rest of the sentence died on her lips.

From her stance in the doorway Addison was able to take in the entire situation. It wasn't pretty…in fact it looked like it was going to turn ugly any moment. Mark only started laughing like this when he was too angry to do anything else and Alex, Alex in no way looked amused. What was she going to say? How was she going to explain? Obviously she owed him some form of explanation. Things were just starting between them and she was in no way ready for him to give up; to turn and run. She turned to him, mouth open.

He waved a hand to stop her before she began. Apparently she underestimated Alex. "There's no need," he said moving towards her. Addison smiled. He didn't need an explanation; he already knew her. He didn't have to second guess what she was about even though the circumstances looked suspicious and more than slightly incriminating. Her heart swelled and unshed tears began to blur her vision. How could she already be falling this hard? This man never ceased to amaze her. As soon as she thought she had him pegged; he pulled a wild card on her.

"Do you know what you do to me?" she smiled at him.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," he said leaning in to lay a soft kiss on her lips. "Wanna take this party inside?" he smiled against her lips totally and purposely erasing Mark from his consciousness and trying to gently ease him out of hers.

Before she had a chance to answer, Mark made his presence known. The laughter had abruptly ended when Alex touched Addison. No, the situation was no longer funny. Addison was his, they had a history and she was throwing it all away and for what? He was not going to take this lying down.

"You have got to be kidding me," he growled yanking Alex away from Addison by the arm. He stood his full height, directly in her line of vision daring Alex to make a move.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Addi?"

"Nothing that concerns you." She countered.

"Oh I think it concerns me all right." His handsome face twisted into a nasty sneer; one that wiped away all of his charm and appeal. "You're willing to throw away everything that we have together for a few tosses in the sheets with a little boy? We were having a baby of our own Addison, you didn't need to go out and find one. I had no idea you were that desperate." He stood there for a second willing her to deny the obvious and when she didn't he threw out more. His voice took a calm, almost sinister tone. "You know it's considered a crime to sexually assault children. With you being in OB I'd think that you'd know better."

Addison's eyes narrowed. She squared her shoulders and raised her head; a defiant challenge. He wasn't going to hurt her; wasn't going to drive her into the ground with guilt or nasty words. She was over Mark; he was making it easier by the second. She finally knew what she was doing, who she was, who she wanted to be with. Damn it she was going to be happy. He could no longer touch her.

Alex's fingers bit hard into the soft of his palms. His hands had curled into tight fists during Mark's outburst. He wanted nothing more to put the macho bastard in his place. Mark deserved to have his face smashed in; not only for the unforgivable things he was now saying to Addison, but for his entire existence.

From the time Mark had taken up residence in Seattle and then subsequently in the hospital, he had been constantly pushing Alex to his limit. Instead of teaching the delicacies of his specialty, Mark relished in sending the interns on his dirty little errands. Alex's days under the plastics rotation had been especially hellish; full of running. In fact he had spent more time hustling around town then he did in the hospital. He picked up Mark's dry cleaning on more than one occasion. He knew exactly what he ate and how he liked his coffee because he was always the one picking it up for him. To Mark Alex had been nothing more than a dispensable office assistant. To add insult to injury, Mark had treated Addison like complete shit the whole time as well. If he wasn't chasing after her like a dog in heat, he was making snide little remarks to her. Now that Alex was in a position to rightly defend her, he fully intended to take his chance.

It was only the tilt of her head and the ice he saw in her eyes that made Alex hold himself in check. He knew that it was important for her to handle Mark on her own. She was a strong, capable woman and was more than able to stand up to him, letting him know that in this moment, he was as insignificant to her as speck of dirt or dust that could easily be wiped away with the flick of a hand. Addison's strong personality and inner strength was one of the things that had made Alex so desperately fall for her and he relished in seeing her at it now.

Instead of intimidating him into silent retreat, Addison's defiant hold angered Mark even further. He completely forgot the fact that he was standing in the middle of a hotel hall, entirely naked with the exception of the towel which was now riding dangerously low on his hips. He completely ignored the heads sticking out of various doorways and the quick footsteps of the hotel manager swiftly walking in his direction. All he could see was Addison, head held high standing beside the sniveling and incompetent man child he had used as his personal slave. Of all the people she could fuck him over with…Karev…Karev? Infuriated he moved toward her. She was coming with him. They were going to talk this out…alone…either that or fall madly into bed. He could imagine the heart stopping sex. Either way he didn't care…of course he would love the sex, but regardless fighting or mad sex, she was coming.

He roughly grabbed her arm; his grip was vise like. At the slightest feel of her resistance, he saw red. He wasn't going to tolerate the situation playing out anyway other than the way it played in his mind. He gave her arm a cruel and swift yank.

The sharp crack of the bone and her cry of pain did nothing to deter him from his goal. This is what he should have done in the first place; she was his. His. He had come all the way across the country…more than once to be with her; to love her, to hold her, to reassure her that she was indeed beautiful and desirable. They belonged together and if Addison didn't see it now then she would eventually. She had to. What was important now was getting her alone, away from Karev.

He was so intent on carrying out his plan of action that he wasn't aware of Alex's body hurtling towards his until he felt himself laid out the hard carpeted floor. The pain was blinding, he couldn't seem to draw in a decent breath and what was worse he no longer felt Addison's arm snugly incased in his grip. He had to find her. He groped along the floor, trying to gain the strength to gather his wits and get himself up off of the floor. He didn't have the time. Alex was on him again, pummeling him with strong, solid blows.

Mark was not one to take any form of attack lying down. Even pain searing through his body, he grabbed hold of Alex and fought back.

By this point, Alex was beyond control; the minute Mark had laid a hand on Addison, he simply lost it. He was already lunging towards him when she cried out in pain. He had heard the snap and seen her right shoulder pop out of joint. There was already bruising forming on her upper forearm. It was blossoming around the area where Mark's fist held fast.

After that Alex saw nothing but Mark, felt nothing but an all intense, all consuming, over powering rage. He was going to kill the son of a bitch for touching her and he was going to make him suffer immensely for hurting her before he did.

_There it is…I've already started on the next chapter and hopefully if I don't have to work everyday this week there should be another upload very soon. Hopefully the other two stories that I'm working on will be updated too. If you haven't read them and you like this one please check them out. Thanks so much…please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

I in no way own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters.

_Okay so it's taken an obscenely long time for me to update, but I think that this is going to be an enjoyable chapter. Please read and review!_

The rest was a complete blur. Neither Alex nor Mark felt themselves being separated by the manager and the night guards that he had called for backup. They were oblivious to the cuts and bruises on their bodies. At this point and time the pain could not be felt, the adrenaline was still pumping too hard. Both men strained against the restraining hands and arms that suddenly separated them…

Addison stood to the side in a state of both shock and panic. The pain from her shoulder and arm was making it hard for her to concentrate. She could see that fight through her pain clouded vision (black spots were dancing across her eyes) …she could hear the striking of fist against skin…it made a sickening thud that was clearly audible over the low ringing in her ears. She could even smell the blood and sweat that was hovering in the air.

"Alex, stop," she heard her own voice. It startled her because she didn't even realize she had said anything until she heard it.

"Alex please, he's not worth it."

The moment he heard her voice, Alex's anger was instantly replaced with an overwhelming love and concern. He shrugged out of the restraining grip and rushed to her side. She was incredibly pale and was shaking. Her arm was growing darker by the minute. The bruises looked angry.

"Ma'am," the manager's voice cut through Alex's consciousness. "Ma'am what do you want us to do with this one," he said titling his head towards Mark. "Do you want to press charges?"

"No, no I don't want to press charges. He didn't mean to hurt me. Whether or not you believe it I know that he didn't; I know him."

"Well alright…if that's what you want. Is there anything else that I can do for you? Anything I can get you; doctor perhaps?"

"No I think that we'll manage."

Her voice was strong, but her skin was pale and clammy. She allowed Alex to gently begin leading her to the door. Right before she went into the room she turned. She looked at Mark; he was bruised and breathing hard. His towel was once again snuggly around his hips, but he looked like a beaten man. His shoulders were sagging, his face was a mask of pain, his eyes; it was hard for her to look into those eyes. She had once loved this man and he had done nothing to her except love her…just not the way she needed. It was time to say goodbye, to free herself from him and even though she wanted to, even though she was ready, her eyes still filled with tears and it was hard to keep a steady voice.

"Go home Mark, go home and find yourself. Start over, make a life, be happy. There's nothing left for you here."

"Addi…"

His voice was desperate. When she turned once more Addison saw tears glistening on his cheeks. He whispered her name once more.

"Don't turn away from me…I love you."

"Mark you will always have a place in my heart, but it's not meant to be. Please, please go home.

With that Addison turned into her room. The pain racing through her shoulder was quickly becoming overwhelming. This in addition to the pain in her heart was making it hard to focus. Her breathing was becoming shallow, there was a definite ringing in her ears, the black spots obstructing her vision were multiplying. But before she collapsed, Alex had her in his arms. He carried her across the room and gently laid her on the bed. Just being off of her feet helped Addison to steady her world. Alex laid a cool damp cloth to her forehead and crooned soothing words into her ear as he stroked her hair.

After a few minutes of this, once he saw the color return to her cheeks and saw her breathing slow, he turned her face towards him with the tip of his index finger.

"Addi, I need to set your arm. It won't take more than a few seconds…I know that it hurts, but baby, trust me it's going to hurt a lot worse if we don't go ahead and do it. The longer we wait, the worse it's going to get."

"I know, I'm ready when you are…but please make it quick."

She was putting on a brave front and he loved her even more in this minute than he ever thought he could. The pride that he felt as he watched her stand up to Mark didn't hold a candle to what he felt now. She was amazing and she was his.

"Okay." He placed a quick kiss to her lips and went into the bathroom. He came back with two towels which he proceeded to roll up and place under her

shoulder.

"Okay this is going to be fast and intense, but I promise when it's all over your shoulder will start to hurt less, the throbbing and everything will ebb." He had experienced many dislocations over the years when he wrestled so at least he knew he was telling the truth.

She looked into his eyes. He saw complete trust. She nodded and then squeezed her eyes shut. He wasn't sure there for a second who was hurting worse. He knew that she was obviously in pain, but he was going to have to inflict more and that was tearing him up. He forced himself to quit thinking and then took her arm and gave it a sharp yank and twist. The sound of the bone snapping back into place was just as sickening as it had been popping out. However this time it brought relief. Addison opened her eyes and drew in a deep breath.

"Thanks," she murmured. "It feels better already."

Alex took one of the towels from under her shoulder and cradled her arm with it. He made a sling and tied it around her neck.

"Do you want me to help get you dressed? You're going to need help. Tomorrow I'll get you a real sling, but tonight this towel can do the same trick."

Addison looked at his face. He was saying so much without saying anything at all. His eyes were giving him away. He loved her.

"No Alex, I don't want to get dressed. Just lay here with me. Okay?"

"Okay."

He lifted her just a fraction to turn the sheets down and after getting her situated, he gently climbed over her body to lay beside her. The pillow was cool to his flushed skin. He let his hand travel to lay on her stomach and rest there. The towel that she still had wrapped around her was warm from her body heat. She was so beautiful.

Addison lay there taking comfort in his presence and the feel of his hand on her body. There was still pain in her shoulder and the bruises felt none to good, but the discomfort was beginning to be replaced with another sensation; desire. It was hilarious, here she was all bruised and battered and all she wanted was to feel Alex's hands on her body, his lips on her skin. Just the thought sent her pulse racing.

Alex noted the change in Addison's body. A quick bought of dread sent his stomach churning. He propped his head up on his hand and studied her person intently.

"Addi…Addi does it hurt all that bad? Do I need to take you to the hospital?"

"No…no, it's nothing like that…I just…I…I want you. Isn't that ridiculous? I can barely move and I want you. I need to feel your touch, you skin against mine…I…"

He silenced her with a kiss.

"I don't want you to move. I want that shoulder to get better as fast as it can, but I am more than willing to touch and kiss you. Just stay there."

He didn't move to turn off the lights; he left them on and stood directly in Addison's line of vision where she wouldn't have to move her head to see what he was doing. Slowly, ever so slowly he began to undress.

"Just because you can't touch me back doesn't mean that you are not allowed to look," he said with a smirk. She could see his little cocky grin make an appearance, however this time it did not hold her attention. No, there was too much muscle and skin being brought to light for Addison to even consider that grin.

In just a few minutes he was in front of her in all his naked glory. His shoulders were broad and muscular and sprouted into long, toned arms. His chest was equally impressive and tapered off into a toned waist. His thigh muscles were huge and his calves were beautiful, not to mention his incredible erection. He was a Greek god, from his head all the way down to his feet, and Addison was in awe.

Slowly, ever so slowly he removed the towel encircling Addison's body. It was his turn to gaze admiringly at the smooth, silky skin and long toned limbs.

"You're beautiful," he breathed.

Without saying another word, Alex carefully climbed over Addison to once again lay beside her. However this time he pressed his body snuggly up against hers. His stomach muscles rippled against her lower waist and hip and his erection was firmly resting against her thigh. It was a glorious feeling and Addison was just loosing herself in the glory of the moment when she felt his hand begin to caress her. He started out on her stomach, gently massaging. He soon moved to her breasts where he alternated between rubbing her nipple and cupping her breast. Her breath caught in her throat. It was the sweetest torture. His lips found their way to her neck. He began to nuzzle her gently, leaving a trail of soft kisses all the way down to her collar bone all the while his hand made its way to her other breast and once again alternated between slight tugging and cupping. A moan escaped her lips and Addison began to move her pelvis. Alex quickly pressed his hand to her lower belly.

"Don't move," he whispered.

His hand slid lower and rested on the top of her public bone. It remained there for a few minutes before his fingers dipped into the space between her legs. Gently, he separated the soft skin with his fingers and began to explore. Addison's breath caught in her throat and she could feel Alex getting harder and warmer. He was growing against her thigh. This in itself seemed impossible, but she didn't think about this for very long because his fingers began to move, caressing her, circling her. He teased and taunted until Addison couldn't stand the exquisite pain. It was too much. With a moan she thrust her hips against his hand.

Instantly she regretted this because pain shot through her shoulder forcing her to lose some of the edge of her pleasure.

"Addi, be patient, I promise you…"

He didn't finish his sentence. He built her back up. She lay there helpless against the onslaught of sensation to her body. Her breath was coming out in short pants. She needed the release, moan after moan purred in her throat and just as she was sure she was going to split in two, Alex stroked hard and fast finally pushing Addison over the edge into the depths of pleasure.

It was as she was coming back to earth that she registered the sound of Alex's labored breath. It was hitting her neck in warm waves. She released her grip on the sheet behind his back and brought her hand to rest on him. Slowly, delicately she ran her hand up and down the side of his shaft. She couldn't get a true grip, but she could caress him into orgasm. It didn't take more than a few soft strokes. He had already almost been there just watching her.

They lay there; content to just be in the aftermath. It certainly hadn't been the night that either had dreamed of, but in its own way had been even more special. They had connected mind, soul, and body to bring about beauty after so much ugliness.

_To Be Continued…._


End file.
